Hagen Hamlen
Category:Characters Hagen Hamlen is a Dwarf Bard, a member of what was formerly known as The Golden Company. He is played by Connor T. Description Appearance Hagen is about the average height for a Dwarf, he is slightly more slender than the rest of his family. Hagen's hair is dark red stopping just between his shoulder blades, framing his face are two braids each with a small blue bead keeping them in check. his eyes are two different shades a blue with the right eye being an lighter, icier shade due to his resurrection by Rowan Iridia Hagen wears a long blue leather coat. The shoulders of it feature a scale-like pattern woven into it stopping around the upper breast area. The back of it features the head of a Black Dragon sewn on the back. the coat also features a Wolf's head patch sewn onto the shoulder: Not only as a tribute to Ragnar who had recently fallen, but it also is part of his family's sigil. Hagen's most standout physical trait is his lack of a beard, he makes sure to trim his face as soon as stubble starts to grow back. Around his neck is a family heirloom; an old iron medallion carved into the symbol of Mjessic. On his left middle finger is a ring given to him by his father that bears the sigil of House Hamlen that he had enchanted into a Ring of Protection. Personality Hagen has always been known as "Life of the party" being raised in a family of privilege groomed him into a well read and polite man. However when out of the eyes of his family, he's much more crude, to the point that one would forget that he was of the nobility. Hagen at the start of his journey was an extensive womanizer, but after his resurrection he had appeared to abandon skirt chasing and has doubled down on his secret betrothal to Bianca. His quick wit and silver tongue made him one of the party's best negotiators and deceivers; Able to quickly spin a story to save the party from embarrassment or prison. Hagen often acted as support for his allies by enhancing their abilities, but is no stranger to a good scrap or barfight. He was also capable of holding his own with a combination of magic, improvisation, and swordplay delaying a Black Dragon long enough for Dent to recover from an acidic attack. Hagen has always been ready to lighten a room when a joke was needed, but beneath his cocky exterior Hagen is a man who is always willing to lend an ear to those who may need it. Biography Background Hagen is the second oldest of the five Hamlen children, son of Hadrian and Laena Hamlen. The House of Hamlen has always been regarded as one of Arbeit's ruling houses (read: THEY ARE A MAFIA). Hagen was born on the eve of a terrible fire. His mother went into labor while attending a party to celebrate the destruction of a troublesome mercenary company as well as Hadrian ascending as head of the family. The fire killed not only the entire host family but Hagen's maternal aunt and uncle leaving his cousin orphaned. Compared to his older brother Daemon, Hagen was much more attuned to the arts as opposed to the martial prowess his family had been known for. While his mother encouraged him his father condemned his sons aptitude. When Hagen came of age to be properly schooled his mother introduced him to his Tutor: a swordsman named Askeladd. Unbeknownst to Hadrian his son was being schooled by one of the city's most skilled musician and duelist. as he went through his training Hagen proved to be a musical prodigy, mastering the basics of several instruments within months and composing his own pieces by the time a year had rolled on past. Hagen also proved to have the family's knack for fighting as well. Askeladd drew out the boys skill with a sword, while training him in other weapons he noted that Hagen was at his best in combat with a single blade in his hand and enough luck to not worry about a a shield. When Hagen was still a boy, he was jumped by his older brother Daemon. Daemon proceeded to lock Hagen in the family crypt, while having third oldest son Volkner to watch for anyone that might have heard the boys scuffle. In the darkness of the untended crypt Hagen was drawn to the statue/grave of his Grandfather also named Hagen Hamlen. Around the neck of the statue was a relatively clean looking medallion. Hagen felt drawn to it and pocketed it without a second thought. By the time Hagen was a teenager he had proven to be quite rebellious in regards to his fathers wishes, often Hagen would be caught sneaking back into the family compound late in the night, as well as playing his music too loud in his room or the ballroom. In such incident his fathers guards caught a rather flustered looking elf woman descending from his son's window wearing a tapestry his father had commissioned of his deeds. But tragedy would strike the family. Laena died of an illness, Hadrian took all of grief out on his son. Hagen retreated to his music, the one thing he shared with his mother. Hagen became a pillar of strength for his two younger siblings: twins Aerion and Elaena who were much too young to proper process their mother's absence. After the appropriate mourning period had passed Hadrian put his son to work. He had been appointed one of his families ambassadors to business partners in The Iron Imperium, despite his busy schedule now with work and helping take care of the twins he would still take time to study with Askeladd: the man Hagen truly saw as a father (or at least a substitute). During the brief time he worked for his father Hagen fell head over heels in love with Bianca Summerhall. Her father being Hadrian's direct rival in legitimate business and otherwise. The two would meet and perform in secret over the years until Hagen eventually proposed. Bianca accepted on the condition that Hagen "See the world before he tie himself down" while perplexed by her demand Hagen relented and he began to plan his departure when the winter had passed. Just as he was planning on setting off Hagen and Volkner decided to go for a departure drink when the two were accosted by some mysterious mercenaries asking after their father. What Hadrian Hamlen saw next would be his middle sons carrying each other into the compound, bloody, beaten, but victorious. Hadrian decided the two might need some additional combat training, so he ordered two Warforged to serve as sparring partners and part-time family bodyguards. the one given to Volkner became to be more in service to the family as a whole and was named Tosser. The Warforged given to Hagen would eventually become his closest companion named Dent. After spending some more time at home to ease his fathers worries, as well as properly gauge what Dent could do. Eventually after a year of waiting Hagen set out with the blessing of his father on the condition that Dent be brought to. Happy enough that this was the only catch, the two friends set out west. Recuperation After Rowan and Dent ensured Hagen be brought back to life he and Dent returned home for some rest having been without a body for several weeks. Hagen contacted Askeladd and ask that he come and assist Dent in getting him back in fighting shape. In a matter of weeks the Bard was back to his old self. He visited Bianca in secret and swore that he would get his father to agree to a match between the two of them, reaffirming his love for her. Hagen also noticed that his father and older brother had taken a more dour turn in their moods. Hagen learned that his family was on the brink of war with the same mercenaries that attacked him and Volkner years before. Apparently they were the resurgent Stone Crows: who had been thoroughly quashed by Hadrian and allies years prior. Hagen had called his father for a private meeting in regards to this before M'jessick appeared before him to call him and Dent back to the fight. with a hastily written message to his father, Hagen and Dent vanished with M'jessick before a rather befuddled servants eyes Relationships Dent Hagen and Dent have been friends since Dent arrived at the family compound. Dent would accompany Hagen all over the city as Hagen would spur the Warforged on to shape their own world view. While technically a possession of his family's: Hagen never saw Dent in such away, Hagen has grown to consider Dent to be a part of his family, going as far as to trust Dent and Dent alone with passing on his final message to Bianca when it was unsure if a resurrection was possible. Character Information Quests Notable Items Abilities Race Abilities Class Abilities Spells Gallery Trivia * Hagen is a huge fan of Lemons and Lemon based/flavored things. This is because the cold, harsh weather of Ottenbore makes it nigh impossible for the fruit to grow there. * In a live action adaptation Hagen would be voiced by Brian Bloom, it is unknown if Brian's height would allow him to physically portray the Dwarf. * Hagen has never revealed why he shaves his beard. Not even to Dent Category:Player Character Category:Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Bards